Eressa sector
Eressa sector is a sector located in the Segmentum Pacificus, and is partially under Imperial control. Plunged into chaos during the Macharian Heresies, the Imperium has since struggled to regain control, fighting not only against their own rebellious forces but also numerous Xenos. History Pre-Imperial history Little is known of the earliest histories of the Eressa sector of space. During the War in Heaven, there were few battles that occurred within its bounds and it soon became relatively forgotten by the Eldar as the Akhet Dynasty retired to their Tomb Worlds to hibernate. Over the course of millions of years, hundreds of species of Xenos would dwell in the planets of the Eressa sector, many originating in the Halo Zone or Veiled Region. Tens of thousands of years before the Imperium would come to exist the Eldar would return to seed worlds that would one day become Maiden and Exodite worlds. Near the end of Humanity's 'Dark Age of Technology', human settlers first began to arrive. Many colonies would come under attack from various hostile Xenos and many of their creations would disappear or be destroyed in battles with nameless threats from the Halo Stars. Perhaps it is because of this that a few human colonies, such as Animos, survived the uprising of the Men of Iron. Those few worlds that survived, survived due to either becoming highly militarized, or by making alliances with some of the remaining and less hostile Xenos. Imperial Conquest In the years 332-339.M41 the Lord Solar Macharius would undertake one of the greatest conquests in Imperial history. Over the course of seven years nearly thousand worlds would be brought into the Imperium. Near the end of the seven year crusade, the Imperial forces would reach the Eressa sector, on the far edge of the Segmentum Pacificus and at the edge of the light of the Astronomicon. There they would discover a number of human-inhabited worlds, cut off for millennia from the rest of the Humanity. However, they also found a great number of planets and systems under the control of Xenos. Under the might of the Imperial Crusade, and against the genius of the Lord Solar, most Xenos fled and many human worlds surrendered rather than fought. Those who did not were ruthlessly crushed and either eradicated or subjugated. After the death of the Lord Solar in 400.M41 however the sector would experience another 70 years of war as the Macharian Heresy spread across the newly conquered territory as the former generals of Macharius turned upon the Imperium, as well as each other. Carving out small star empires for themselves, it would take seventy years and the deployment of massive forces, including over one hundred separate Astartes chapters to quell the rebellions. However, in the remote frontier sector of Eressa the damage had been done. As the generals fought against the Imperium, nearly all the Imperial forces left behind in the sector were pulled out to fight in distant battles. Those Xenos who had fled, as well as those humans who resented the new Imperial rule used this opportunity to retake the sector. By the time the Imperial forces reached the distant sector, much of it had either been retaken by Xenos forces, or was in open rebellion. By the time the main Imperial forces withdrew, only about 35% of the sector remained in Imperial control, the rest controlled primarily by various Xenos forces. Eressa Schism Shortly after the sector was conquered a schism amongst prominent figures in the Adeptus Ministorum escalated. Sector planets Imperium held *'Tirithond' – Imperial sector capital. Tirithond was the first planet of the sector to be conquered during the Macharian Crusade. What native Xenos culture existed was utterly razed and in their place were built dozens of mighty domed cities. Each city was built around planetary defense weaponry and the planet's colonists were brought in from Hive worlds in nearby sectors. Originally planned as no more than the first step into a new sector and a firm starting point, Tirithond became the center of Loyalists during the Macharian Heresy and was one of very few planets to remain loyal and unconquered until Imperial forces arrive. When the reclamation forces withdrew from the sector, Tirithond was declared the sector capital by the Adeptus Administratum, despite being on the eastern edge, as well as not near any of the sectors trade routes. *'Animos' – a civilised world, Animos is rife with psykers and thus frequently visited by the Black Ships. Also one of the two known planets to be inhabited by Humans before the Macharian Crusade. Known for being difficult to get to due to a warp storm orbiting the system, ironically Animos is a frequent stop for the Battlefleet Eressa for refueling and new crew. Many psychic relics originating from Animos have found their way to black markets across the sector, some fall into the hands of the Inquisition and the Deathwatch, others into the hands of the sector elite. *'Beyonne' – located nearly centrally in the sector, the planet lacked any sentient life upon its discovery and was swiftly turned into a pivot for the supply of the crusading forces. As the fronts moved further and further away from Beyonne, its importance only grew, which would turn out to be a curse once the Crusade collapsed. Heavily fought over, the 'rulers' changed frequently while those in actual positions of power opted to not appear publicly. Under their shadowy rule, Beyonne became a center of enjoyment for the myriads of exhausted soldiers from both sides. Casinos and night clubs led to a wealth that eventually enabled the planet's rulers to buy their independence. Eventually, the Imperium reached Beyonne in the form of the Rogue Trader family Decebal. Against regular tithes in the form of Thrones and men, the planet has remained largely unchanged, still providing distraction and entertainment for all kinds of wallets in the sector. *'Doritan' – An arctic-alpine world located towards the center of the Eressa Sector, Doritan has recently been re-conquered from Greenskins, by Explorator Fleet VX-7743.II, who held the human population as slaves to work the crude mines of this mineral rich world. Now free from their enslaved status, the humans of Doritan have pledged their loyalty to Mars, serving as the labor force of the newly constructed mines of the Mechanicum and eagerly volunteering to serve within the Imperial Guard. Providing large quantities of mineral resources back to Tirithond and Forge Ship X-3915, the planet is deemed of some importance to the Imperium and Mechanicum forces of the Sector and, therefore, is home to a permanent Mechanicum Outpost established in it's capital city of Korehil. *'Ontillia system' – Only one of two inhabitable planets in its system south of Tirithond, Ontillia Primus houses the Fleet Headquarters of Battlefleet Eressa. Several asteroid rings in the system provide training grounds for young navy cadets, whether figher pilots or ship captains. *'Palavo system' – a small system composed of gas giants, small moons and planetoids its only importance comes from its strategic location along a trade route. While High Chieftain Kaisara bin Indera, his four wives and numerous children are grateful for Imperial aid in the form of the Ebony Grox, two Dauntless class Light Cruiser and two Enforcer class System Control Cruisers there is still some tension between the fiercely independent Palavo Tribe and the Sector Government. *'Prima Cajalax Maxia' – Knight world governed by the Knightly house Cajanus. Knights of Prima Cajalax are known of fierce independentism amongst their ranks and ruthless close combat tactics. Knights of Prima Cajalax are almost always accompanied by Sisters Famulous to ensure that the Knights are addressed properly and that no off-world feuds are accidentally found. *'Sennach '– suffering from hostile wildlife and frequent xeno raids, Sennach is still the home of clans of sturdy, hardy people. Living their life in tightly knit communities in strongly secured mountain forts, they cross the hostile, fog-filled valleys of their home world in armored convoys, which has made them excellent tank troopers. Regiments raised from Sennach are either armored or mechanized and while few in number, highly effective. Rebel held *'AMS-622A3' – Once a mining station built into a mineral rich asteroid, it was abandoned and then reclaimed by pirates fleeing from Battlefleet Eressa. In the decades since it has grown into a sort of pirate city-state ruled by a "Prince-Admiral" who is elected upon the death of the previous ruler. *'Chodounska' – Located near the northern edge of the sector, Chodounska was a forward ammunitions depot during the Crusade and eventually left to its own devices after the death of Macharius. Set in a region haunted by frequent Xenos activity, the planet has recently entered the ownership of the Decebals, though they have yet to claim their possession. *'Mariposa' – Once a peaceful, tropical world whose sole exports were fish and fruit, rebel activity on nearby planets led the planetary government to raise Imperial Guard regiments for the first time - unaware that the rebels had already established operations on their planet. The newly raised Imperial Guard, meant to fight rebels joined them instead, overthrowing the governor and establishing themselves as a military dictatorship opposed to the Imperium. *'Phaalia Triangle' – This cluster of three systems has remained in rebel hands for nearly a century, but is seen as a minor threat - the leaders of these three systems are more interested in expanding their influence at the expense of their rivals than in acting against the Eressa Sector. *'Stahlrose' – Close beyond the upper border of the Eressa Sector lies Stahlrose, strictly speaking already in the Halo Zone. The planet is inhabited by remains of Macharius' forces that believe that the Warmaster was purposefully murdered and therefore refuse the rule of the Imperium. It has resisted any attempt of reconquest and has remained independent of the Emperor's light, at the price of consorting with Xenos and other rebels. *'Tevrova system' **'Myshov' – A small feudal world in the Tevrova System, it is home to a primitive human civilization Tevrova's rulers found useful as a source of slave labor, it fell into Rebel hands not long after Tevrova did. The rebel leadership has taken advantage of the chaos- using stolen Imperial technology and resources to modernize. **'Tevrova' – Once an Imperial world ruled by Governor Ahala Artemovich , he was assassinated by a favored house slave, the first act of a massive slave uprising that conquered the planet in less than a year. The Imperium has yet to reestablish contact, every source of offworld communication was destroyed in the fighting, but it is known that under "Czarina" Pinaria's rule the planet has become a rebel stronghold and home to several pirate fleets acting as a de-facto navy. *'Yaelea System' – Though Yaelea IV has returned to Imperial hands due the efforts of the Astra Militarum, the rest of the system, Yaelea Primaris, Yaelea II and the majority of Yaelea III remain in rebel hands. **'Yaelea Primaris' **'Yaelea II' **'Yaelea III' **'Yaelea IV' Eldar held *[[Mal-Therith|'Mal-Therith']] – Eldar Exodite world with a unique culture more similar to the old Eldar empire before it degenerated into hedonism. Conquered during the Macharian crusade, it was the first of the conquered worlds to be reclaimed by the Eldar. Shortly afterwards it was devastated by a Ork invasion and, although they survived it led to the inhabitants holding a particularly hatred for the Orks and Humanity. *'Galanvyn '–''' A world of vast plains, it features few sources of water above ground. The Exodites inhabiting it survive by carefully managing underground caches. Galanvyin orbits an unstable sun and the occasional solar flares of recent years force them to heavily rely on their allies Baharruin to provide them with additional supplies. *'Faen-Sho '– Once a bulwark built for the eternal vigilance against the Necrontyr, its mighty fortresses have long crumbled and its inhabitants now live as nomads. The large number of artifacts located planetside regularly attracts members of the Eressa Conclave and Explorator Fleet VX-7743.II, neither factions deterred by the fierce resistance the native Exodites provide. *'''Tar-Caldeen – Eldar Exodite world devastated by an unexpected solar flare several thousand years before the Macharian crusade. The sudden appearance of the mysterious planet Genesis Prime, which terraforms planets, drew the attention of the Inquisition detailed in Roy Vorst Inquisitorial Report: 602.M41. Ork held *'Rolgreg' – Nominally ruled by Warbosses Grutad and Azgrog, their constant internal conflicts have given rise to a new crop of nobs and lesser warbosses who may one day challenge them for control of the planet. The sector government is content to leave them in place for the time being, Rolgreg is overrun by Orkoid life forms and vast fungus forests, rendering it all but inhabitable to human life. *'Siccaro' – Once an Imperial world with a sparse human population who had no hope of defeating the Orks that outnumbered them thousands to one, Siccaro was overrun by greenskins. *'Ushug' – Its seas are so full of spores that they are visibly green - even from orbit. These seas, full of squigsharks, keep the various warbosses contained to a single supercontinent covered in jungle and fungus. While the surface is controlled by warbosses fielding everything from spear armed ferals and squiggoths to ramshackle warmachines, its orbit is full of derelict space stations and debris. It is believed that this world is the source of most of the sector's Ork Freebootas, but larger threats have kept Battlefleet Eressa from dealing with this nuisance. *'Uzzoz' – Currently divided between a collection of Warbosses,locked in constant warfare with each other and any Freeboota who thinks himself "'ard enuff" to challenge them the planet and the Orks to call it home are not considered a threat to The Sector- however the Ordo Xenos is careful to monitor it, should one arise to unite all others behind his banner. Unknown until a merchant vessel making a brief stop in the system intercepted a radio message from a Warboss inviting the universe at large to a fight, the planet has no other name, and even Imperial records use it. Necron held Ursus Nebula *'Todenheim Gate' – Once considered too small and unimportant to be of any concern to the Imperium, things have changed recently - Necron ships have been sighted in the system, leading to a series of inconclusive skirmishes with Battlefleet Eressa. Power Groups The Eressa sector is one wracked by constant war. Originally controlled by the Eldar, it was taken from them by the might of the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade in 399.M41. The Imperial peace would not last however as the Macharian Heresy broke out, severing the Imperial hold on it. Seeing the great weakening of humanity in the sector, numerous foes to the Imperium took the chance to destroy the Imperial presence in the sector. Some for independence, some to reclaim what was theirs, and others simply for a good fight. Today the sector remains a battlefield where the Imperium desperately holds on to its western border against the Orks, Eldar, rebels, and the recently awakened Necrons. Imperium The Imperial presence in the sector has changed drastically over the course of the 41st Millennium. When the Macharian Crusade reached it, it quickly folded to the might of the Lord Solar's forces. After his death and during the subsequent Macharian Heresy, Imperial control would be shattered. By the time Imperial reclamation forces reached the Eressa sector, they would find desperate few places left friendly to the Imperium, the rest controlled by either rebels or Xenos forces taking advantage of the weakened Imperial presence. When the Imperial forces left in 470.M41 less than half the sector was under Imperial control. However they did not leave the sector unprotected, several planets had been instructed to raise regiments as tithes, many of whom would be used to protect the sector itself. On the ground or as part of the sector's beleaguered Battlefleet Eressa. The Astartes' forces, fearing that the Xenos presence would endanger the western borders of the Imperium, would eventually find a Deathwatch Watch Fortress Malepertus. The many pieces of archeotech left by ancient human colonies ensured the Mechanicus would continue to maintain an interest in the distant sector. Adeptus Ministorum The sector was divided in 397.M41 by a decree of Ecclesiarch Paulos XXII into six dioceses. Grandest of them was the *'Tirithond Arch Diocese', which comprised of the worlds Tirithond, Prima Cajalax Maxia and Palavo. Other dioceses were the *'Beyonne Diocese' made up of Beyonne and Sennach; *'Yaelea Diocese' made up of Stahlrose and Yaelea; *'Chodounska Diocese' made up of Chodounska; *'Ontillia Diocese' made up of Ontillia system while also retaining the honor of guiding preachers of the Imperial Navy within the Battlefleet Eressa. Adepta Sororitas The all-female divisions of the Ecclesiarchy, the most famous Orders of the Sororitas are the Militant, or Sisters of Battle. However, several others are not actively involved in wars, instead fulfilling other important duties within the Imperium. *'Order of the Auric Wheel' – Sisters Famulous, they keep track of the vast bloodlines and noble families within Eressa, ensuring that rivalries between them do not escalate into feuds. Possessing profound knowledge, they also advise House Decebal and the Knights of Prima Cajalax regarding suitable spouses to create strong offspring and alliances and many Sisters serve as advisors on the courts of planetary governors. *'Order of the Enthroned Will' - minor order militant which is known for assisting Orders Sabine and Missionaria Galaxia. Enthroned Will entered Eressa sector as part of the Missionaria Erudia Eressa and has a permanent mission placed in Gabriela Abbey on Prima Cajalax Maxia. *'Order of His Sacrifice' – Based on Avincenido, the Hospitallers of the His Sacrifice are known all across the Eressa sector for their tireless service. Countless guardsmen owe their life to the caring hands of a Sister and wherever they go, the chapels and churches of the Ecclesiarchy swell with newly-inspired believers. Many also serve as forensic specialists in the ranks of the Arbites or, more rarely, the Deathwatch. *'Order of the Owl' - Sisters Dialogous. Members of the Owl were tasked to participate in the Missionaria Erudia Eressa. The Order moved its headquarters into Ontillia system and began to serve the Imperial Navy. *'Order of the Shrouded Pillar' – An Order Pronatus, tasked with finding, verifying and protecting ecclesiarchal artifacts. Their convent is located on Tirithond, although the secret vaults of the Ecclesiarchy are located elsewhere, as many heretical forces are all to keen to defile these relics for their own nefarious ends. Following the same train of thought, the Sisters of the Shrouded Pillar wear distinctive veils in public and their true names are only known to their canoness. Astra Militarum *'Artemisia Armored' – The first unit raised from the moon Artemisia VII, these men are true masters of armored warfare, proving their worth time and again during the ongoing campaign in the Yaelea system. While a new unit, they are nonetheless already well known among their Imperial Guard allies and the system's noble houses. *'Beyonnian Dragoons' – Raised from the numerous criminal biker gangs and racers of the pleasure world Beyonne, the Dragoons are a wild, sometimes unpredictable force favoring speed and mobility. Every soldier has access to transportation and the majority of them ride into battle on top of their heavily modified bikes and buggies. Their discipline is notoriously bad, but they are nonetheless an effective military force, striking hard and retreating before the enemy can retaliate. *'Doritan Mountaineers' – Recruited from the mountain-dwelling populations of Doritan, these Astra Militarum Regiments are most often deployed as Light Infantry formations. Renowned as crack-shots, these regiments maintain high numbers of sharpshooters within their ranks, much to the dismay of many an enemy leader. *'Sennach Armored '– Tankers from Sennach, much like their mechanized infantry, prefer mobile defenses and high maneuverability. They act as their own reconnaissance forces with the use of Sentinels and lighter armed variants of the Leman Russ. Many of their tanks are decorated with the distinct patterns found on their clothes, symbolizing the ties to their clans. *'Sennach Mechanized Infantry' – Adapt at supporting either infantry or armored regiments, the mechanized infantry is swift force with a knack for defending a perimeter while remaining highly mobile. They are known to be somewhat distrustful of outsiders and rarely form bonds with other regiments. *'T'Gani 7th Drop Troopers' – Raised almost entirely from the Blackroot mountains the unit is trained to quickly capture enemy positions and turn their own weapons against anyone coming to remove them. Each of the 18 companies is fiercely independent of the others, bearing its own designation and preferred tactics. Examples include the 12th Company The "Dawnguard" which maintains a squadron of Vendetta gunships and the 18th company, known as the "Wingfoot" *'Tirithond Titans' – A Tempestus Scions regiment raised from the sector's capital, Tirithond, the Titans form the knife point of Astra Militarum forces in the area. While the capital's relatively low population (only about four billion) and large garrison limit the size of the regiment, the Tirithond Titans nevertheless perform their duties admirably. Imperial Navy Battlefleet Eressa *'616th Fighter Wing' – Considered the dregs of Battlefleet Eressa but also some of the best, only their considerable skills have kept these men (pulled from various fighter wings and vessels) away from prison. Considered a nuisance to Battlefleet command for their antics and insubordinate attitude their current assignment is all but exile, designed to keep them busy, and far from anywhere they can cause trouble. Based on a planetoid in the remote Palavo system they are tasked with defending the surrounding area against pirates and Orks. *'Battlefleet Eressa 777th "Divine Punishment"' – Exclusively equipped with Avenger fighters, craft built for air-to-ground combat and famous for their service in the forces of Sebastian Thor, the 777th has frequently worked alongside the forces of the Ecclesiarchy and as such gained a reputation as especially pious pilots. Few can match their zeal in combat or the fervor with which they engage the enemies of Xenos. However, they are also known to willingly accept civilian casualties if it will bring them closer to victory. Inquisition *'Black Tortoise Society' – A private organization with strong connections to the Administratum, Militarum, Navy, Merchants and industry all over the Eressa Sector, its declared goal is to find and promote talents among imperial citizens. Ever since 500.M41, bureaus have been set up on many planets, recruiting from all ranks of society. Only a select few of the higher-ranking members are aware that the society is in fact an instrument of the Inquisition, it's countless members and associates working as informants and spies for the Eressa Conclave, often without their knowledge. *'Eressa Conclave' – Transcending the borders of the three major Ordos, the Conclave has the goal to aid in the pacification of the sector and counter and catalogue the various Xeno threats. Its members are usually widely spread and only rarely come together in person and if so, only to discuss a matter of outmost importance. Since the death of Lord Inquisitor Addam Pyne in 660.M41, it is without a definitive leader, but most administrative tasks have been taken over by his former Interrogator, Shenhua Bao Zhu. Deathwatch *'Watch Fortress Malepertus' – To counter the near-constant threat of the Xenos throughout the sector, the Deathwatch has established Watch Fortress Malepertus as a stronghold for the operations of their Kill-Teams. Carved from an ancient Space Hulk and outfitted with void shields and rows upon rows of defensive weapon batteries, Malepertus is not only the central presence of the Deathwatch within the sector, but also the main, public, base of operations for agents and Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos. Mechanicus *'Explorator Fleet VX-7743.II' – Commanded by Archmagos Explorator Erridan Kraus, Explorator Fleet VX-7743.II is the most influential voice of the Mechanicum within the Eressa Sector. Hailing from the Forge World of Sytgies VIII, the fleet utilizes forbidden Xeno-Tech in both its naval and ground forces which it has discovered and reverse manufactured during its Quest for Knowledge. It is host to numerous warships and a powerful arsenal of Mechanicum ground forces so that it may lay waste to any and all xenos and rebels that stand in its way to attain Enlightenment. The fleet now scours the Eressa Sector, carving a bloody path into xenos held territory in ruthless operations to seize desired technology and claim it as the Archmagos' own. Yet, despite his influence, Archmagos Erridan Kraus must tred carefully, for he is a Xenarite and should the Deathwatch's gaze fall upon him, he is far from his Forge Temple or any allies that could shield him from the Ordo Xenos' wrath for his dabbling in xeno-tech. Nobility *'House Celephais' – Once among the great Navigator Houses of Terra, the Celephais have liquidated their manor and holdings long ago and instead taken on a life among the stars. Many of them were guiding Macharius' ships and have since established themselves in the Eressa Sector. Even after the Heresy, they remain the most powerful Navigator House in the sector, jealously protecting their contracts against possible competitors. *'House Decebal' – Rogue Traders, the Decebals are relatively new in the grand schemes of the galaxy, but have quickly begun to establish themselves in a position of power. Founded by a former general, his descendants continue to employ a militaristic mindset when approaching business. As their Warrant of Trade binds them to the Eressa sector with the duty to keep it in imperial compliance, the Decebals trade mainly in war, whether simple equipment, tanks or the deployment of their very own private army. Out of sector forces While many forces serving in Eressa are raised from the sector itself due to it's distance from Terra, it still plays host to Astra Militarum forces from outside the sector. Likewise some of the regiments raised in Eressa are shipped off to fight in distant parts of the Imperium. Most of this is done as to help prevent further rebellions by preventing the Sector from being self-contained. Forces from the greater Imperium include; * Map Makers '– Though their homeworlds are not a part of the Eressa Sector, nor play any role in its affairs, they were a key part of Tirithond's early settlement due to their ability to rapidly build fortresses. A few regiments still remain in the sector from the Macharian Heresy. * 'Hadrian 23rd Superheavy Legion '''– Raised from Segmentum Tempestus, the Hadrian 23rd was brought in to help provide heavier armor and firepower than anybody other than the Knights of Prima Cajalax. Fielding several super-heavy tanks far larger than the more common Leman Russ variants, the 23rd is sent to battles where the enemy is suspected to have anti-armor weaponry, but the need for armor is too high. Xenos Eldar A presence within the sector far pre-dating the Imperium and even humanity, the Eldar have been a part of the sector since the War in Heaven. Originally their presence was only a matter of hunting the Tomb Worlds of their hated enemies the Necrons. Countless eons later they would return, this time however it would be exodites fleeing the increasing decadence of the Eldar's empire. After the Fall of the Eldar a number of Corsair fleets as well as a craftworld would frequently visit the exodites within the sector. During the Macharian Crusade most of the exodite worlds were conquered by the Imperium, only half were reconquered during the Macharian Heresy. Today they maintain one of the largest Xenos presences within the sector, determined to reclaim that which they have lost. *Baharruin' – An ancient craftworld has taken interest in the maiden worlds lost for the Imperium of Man during the Macharian Crusade. As the craftworld Il-Kaithe drifted away from the area, Baharruin returned the Eressa after its long voyage through the outer skirts of the Western Fringe. Baharruin is defiant and xenophobic towards non-Eldars and has allied itself with numerous corsair groups as well as number of exodite worlds in the area. Orks The green plague that blights the Galaxy, the Orks are a newcomer to the Eressa Sector. First arriving as part of a WAAAGH in 400.M41, the horde has since dispersed into clans lacking a powerful enough Warboss to unite them. Unlike the other races the Orks maintain no permanent worlds, (though sometimes they occupy them), moving from system to system in search of loot and battle. With the other major races distracted by each other the Orks have grown numerous enough that they can now pose a dangerous threat to the Imperium's control of the Sector. *'Boss Snazzgram's Gun Eatas''' – Led by the titular Boss, the Gun Eatas are raiders and pirates. Death Skullz heritage has equipped with a great number of Meks and Lootas, a combination which leads to their, unusual, focus on ranged warfare. While they still suffer from the typical lack of accuracy of any Ork, the sheer amount of firearms ensures that they eliminate their targets by sheer law of probability: if enough bullets are fired, some of them are eventually bound to hit. Bozz Snazzgram himself wields an Assault Cannon that was once mounted on an Astartes Dreadnought and has proven capable of overcoming strategy and tactics with firepower alone. *'Da Meteork Skwadrun '– Painted in inexplicably effective camouflage, the Kommandos of the Meteork Skwadron sell their lethal skills at high prices. Commanded by the exceptionally sly Kaptin' Zhaddok, he has kept imperial pilots on their toes with the use of erratic maneuvers, cunning tactics and sheer violence. Famously, the Skwadrun has crossed swords with the 616th Fighter Wing "Ebony Grox" on numerous occasions, causing a mutual rivalry. *'Zog Mongaz' – Speed Freaks of the Evil Sunz, the Zog Mongaz have completely abandoned the use of ranged weaponry after a certain incident involving an ousted Mek and Kommandos left them bereft of nearly all their ammunition. Consequently, the Zog Mongaz since eschew the use of any kind of firearm, instead living for the thrill of driving their Choppaz at the highest possible speeds into the skulls of their enemies. *'Deffmaw' Necrons Responsible for the frequent disappearances of ships in the Ursus Nebula, only a handful of individuals within the sector are privy to this knowledge. These are the Sector Governor, Lord General Militant, Lord Admiral, the Watch Commander, the Eressa Conclave and a few Magi of Explorator Fleet VX-7743.II. Identified as the Akhet Dynasty, anything but this currently remains unknown. Yunin The Yunin are a little known and less understood race, occasionally encountered along the border to the Halo Zone. It is theorized that their home world lies beyond the light of the Astronomicon and consequently, efforts to find it have been few. Rumors indicate that a small colony of them lives or at least regularly visits Stahlrose, but as the planet does not bow to the Imperium, they have yet to be verified by imperial scholars. Chaos *'Janus Clique' – A cell of ten Alpha Legionnaires operating throughout the Eressa sector, the Janus Clique has through blackmail and bribery nestled its way into the heart of the Eressa sector's governance. Operating largely through a vast network of spies, informants and human agents, the existence and goals of the Janus Clique remains largely unknown to the sector. Other *'Red Dogs' – A Mercenary Regiment under the command of Colonel Rodon 'the Red' originally loyal to the Imperium, now all they care about is wealth and personal spoil. They find themselves in the Eressa Sector having been hired out, for what motives is yet to be seen. Notes See also *Eressa sector/Addendum - contains references to unexplored characters and locations *Timeline of the Eressa Sector - a list of all important events taking place in the sector. References Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Pacificus